<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to take a Bath by kroboniI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380684">How to take a Bath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroboniI/pseuds/kroboniI'>kroboniI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, Non-Sexual, Touching, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, sonamy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroboniI/pseuds/kroboniI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an exciting party with their friends Sonic and Amy had to dodge one of Tail's inventions. They landed soft but only because of the wet sand. Luckily Amy knows how to take care of stuck dirt - without forcing heroes and their insecurities.<br/>Chimm in and relax</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to take a Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Amy, if I want to get rid of the dirt I just wait for the next rain and run through it - That's like a horizontal shower, isn't it?"</p><p>It was a fresh evening when our blue hero strolled with a certain pink hedgehog-lady along the path to her home. The past afternoon was filled with exciting activities together with their friends, followed by an important talk which was clearly overdue. A small incident interrupted them in the middle but here they are now - getting things together. Or at least, they're about to wash the wet sand off from their fur first. (The mentioned incident involved a dodge-roll to the wet sand at the beach)</p><p><br/>
"But that's not the same, Sonic. I mean, when was the last time you had a bath like in a bathtub?"</p><p>"eh..."</p><p>"Better don't mention it"</p><p><br/>
Amy opened the door and turned on the lights. As always everything was tidy and clean, every part of room well organised and in place. "Take off your shoes and enter the bathroom. I'll follow in a minute", Amy said with a friendly voice and pointed to the door on the other side of the living-room which was center of her home. </p><p>"Yes myLady", was the polite answer (in a friendly manner) before he disappeared in said room with the speed of sound.</p><p>The bathroom was very tidy too. With a tad of purple color-nuances here and there. In the air, a scent of fresh Lavender - or was it Camille? Our blue hedgehog was not able to say but it was kinda relaxing. Almost like there'd be no water anywhere.</p><p>'Concentrate Sonic, it's just like the rain and Amy will take care, will she? Yeah, sure she will, she's always very nice to me and actually I like her..gasp, not now, concentrate Sonic'</p><p>He took a seat on a wooden stool in the middle of the room, waiting for something to happen. <br/>
The room was quiet, letting space for the pulse of his increased heartbeat and his own thoughts.</p><p>*gulp*</p><p>'if you leave through the window you'll make it worse'</p><p>And here was a new sound - With the quiet grate of the door Amy entered and turned to Sonic with a soft smirk.</p><p>"Sonic, you dork. We can't get you clean with your socks and gloves on."</p><p>"You sure? They're not waterproof and the rain always got through them so far"</p><p>Amy didn't want to argue further - her goal was to get that blue fuzzball clean.<br/>
Looking at her own white gloves, she removed them together with the golden arm-rings and revealed her decent pink hands. Then she ducked down to grip her socks and hold them in her hands.<br/>
She staid patient and understanding, still with a smirk on her face:<br/>
"Sonic - Please, let me show you what it really means to be clean"<br/>
He looked at the ground for a moment but returned the gaze"...guess you're right Ames, I should trust you with this." It was a bit embarrassing to see the holes in his own socks but Amy didn't mind. Sonic gave her his items which she threw right away into her washing-machine and here he was: Sitting on a stool, without any defence, under full control by Amy Rose: Creative artist, Brave hammer-warrior, lighthearted friend, sweet cutie, secret love, what?! *//blush*</p><p><br/>
"Everything alright, Sonic? You kinda spaced out"</p><p>"hrm, Yeah, let's do this"</p><p>She knew that he played cool:<br/>
'Of course, he's afraid of water so I might better make it more comfortable, somehow softer until he gets used to it...'</p><p>💡</p><p>Amy stepped to the window and grabbed the water-spray for her plants she had behind the closed curtains. She filled it with warm water and turned back to her dirty hedgehog.</p><p>"It will feel like a breeze of rain", she said and started to spray a good amount on his whole body. A cloud of mist grew around him which also quickly stuck at the blue fur. Then she grabbed a shampoo and poured a pile on his head.</p><p>"Will I smell like you after this?"</p><p>"A lil bit', she giggled: "But your usual smell will return soon"</p><p>"My usual smell?"</p><p>"Yeah, you're smelling like the beach to me"</p><p>'... and you're smelling like those beautiful lilies floating on your pond', went through his head but there was a barrier preventing him from saying it out loud.</p><p><br/>
Amy started to work the shampoo into his wet fur on the top and the back of his head. Like a massage she made sure to reach every gap with her fingers and distributed the foamy liquid over his skin. He seemed to be a bit nervous yet.</p><p>"Try to relax Sonic", she said and hesitated a moment.</p><p>There was a thought of what might be helpful but will he allow her? She played with the idea of doing this and: She decided to do it.</p><p>Still a bit unsure Amy guided her pink hand cautiously and touched the skin behind his left ear to rub it.</p><p>Sonic's reaction was new to her, he just had his eyes closed and leaned into Amy's touch:</p><p>'I, I remember this... this sensation - That feels so nice' His breath got faster as he was collecting for a long and intense yawn. And then it happened:</p><p>*hhhmmmm*</p><p>'Oh my gosh, he let me do this and he likes it, awww'</p><p>She didn't want to speak up and break the moment. Instead she kept the bright and euphoric feeling with a smile on her cheeks and continued to mix the shampoo with the water into the blue and removed some mud she found here and there.</p><p>This slow process of washing became an act in silence and it was relaxing for both of them - to be just there - without any other thoughts. Nor from outside but only from what was happening at this moment.</p><p>The white parts of his fur also needed some cleaning-treatment and to her surprise Sonic let her - without a word! There was no sign of any barriers or "reserved status" he used to hold between them. It was another unrevealed side and it felt so right.</p><p>He was a lil bit tickly as she moved with her hands from the knees down to his feet but it just helped them to relax even more. Their breathing was slow and steady by now. Inhaling the scent from the shampoo and feeling the other person gave them a warm and fuzzy feeling in their guts.</p><p>The procedure took its time but as we know anything has to come to an end.</p><p>"Thank you Sonic, since you didn't have a bath in a while I think we better let the shampoo stick for a while longer before we wash it off."</p><p>it was silent for a moment and Sonic turned his eyes from his knees to Amy.</p><p>"I have to thank you, Ames... D... Do you...<br/>
m... mind if I get the dirt off you meanwhile?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>